deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gogeta46power/Shadow vs Wario(Gogeta46power)
Shadow vs Wario Gog.png|Gogeta46power Wario vs Shadow 2.png|Gogeta46power V.2 Rooting? Wario Shadow Both Neither Who will win? Wario Shadow Draw Description When it comes to heroes in video games, Mario and Sonic are undeniably the faces of it. However, with every giant hero that pops up, there is going to be a doppelganger that is pretty much the opposite of the hero. Will Shadow take out Mario's doppelganger, or will Wario simply waft his way to victory? Interlude Gogeta: Mario...Sonic...These two names brings joy to the hearts of millions around the world. Nina: And when it comes to popularity, they have to have someone that is their complete opposie. Gogeta: Like Shadow the Hedgehog, Sega's own black and red blur. '' Begin-Shadow.gif '' Nina: And Wario, Nintendo's fattest competition to Mario. ' Begin Wario.gif 'Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Shadow Gogeta: Sonic the Hedgehog, an anthropormorphic animal that has may or may not garnered a very...negative reputation over the years. However, even so the one thing you cannot deny is that he takes up the cause and makes sure that the world is completely safe. Nina: However, while on the side of good technically, his rival and black counterpart Shadow, is a completely different story. While Sonic is carefree and doesn't take life too seriously, Shadow is always thinking about everything and takes life a bit too seriously. Gogeta: Maybe he does have a little bit of a right to be an angsty little shit. He actually originates before Sonic, by about 50 years, created by the ever so intellegent Gerald Robotnik, the grandfather of Sonic's enemy Ivan Robotnik, in the project called Project Shadow. Nina: With a name like "Project Shadow" you would think that this project would bring about the end of the planet, no actually, apparently Gerald was a really cool guy and wanted to cure incurable diseases, like his deathly ill Granddaughter Maria. However the reason why it was called Project Shadow was just because some of Shadow's DNA was composed of....Black Arm DNA. Gogeta: Question? Nina: Yeah? Gogeta: What in the Siamese fuck is a Black Arm? Nina: Pretty much an evil alien race that is hellbent on destruction, and only destruction. However even with this DNA Shadow was born, why he is a Hedgehog, and why he looks like Sonic depite being concieved 50 years earlier the world may never know, The only thing we did know is he was not the edgelord we all know and love to hate today. Gogeta: Hell, Shadow and Maria even formed a pretty damn good friendship, they seemed inseperable...however the government of Earth decided that using evil alien DNA probably was not that good of an idea and they canned Project Shadow. By sealing Shadow away and literally shooting Maria, that seems just a bit overkill, but Shadow needs a reason to hate humans I guess. Nina: Zoom forward 50 years and Shadow was once again awoken by Eggman. He was originally on the side of bad, however he got better when he remembered Maria's last words was not to be an evil shithead, so after then he teamed up with Sonic from time to time. Gogeta: Being a clone/not clone of Sonic does have its perks however, I mean he is super fast, and super strong. His speed is pretty much equal to Sonic fully, Sonic's speed is a little bit inconsistent with itself, however at the bare minimum Sonic can dodge bolts of lightning with ease, so it is easy to say that Shadow can probably dodge lightning very casually. Nina: Also with higher tier feats Sonic was able to outrun a black hole for a long bit of time. In an official source it stated that Sonic could move at the speed of light, and the robot E-123 Omega said that Sonic could reach the speed of light by running, whether all of those are true are up for a debate. However Shadow should scale at the high end of outrunning a black hole for a long bit of time. Gogeta: He can keep up and has even shown to be stronger than even Sonic. Someone who was strong enough to literally rip a chunk of a mountain off along with his other rival Metal Sonic. This is yet another feat that Shadow should definitely scale to. Nina: However Shadow does more than just outrun and hit is opponents, while he is able to do Sonic's spin dash, he also possesses a large amount of fire arms, such as a fucking machine and even a damn gatling gun, seriously what the hell? Gogeta: The less you think of it, the happier of a person you will be. Oh yeah he has a damn bazooka, why does he have a bazooka and why does he use it since in theory him running into something at his speed would do more damage? Because he needs to prove why he is the edgiest person, ever. Nina: Well of course he even has more than just guns. He is a being that is well endowed with chaos, and he can manipulate his own chaos energy any which way he would want. If he wants to he can use it for energy projection, whether it be simple energy bolts or stationary balls, he can use his energy however he wants. Gogeta: There is more to chaos power than just doing some energy shit however, he can manipulate reality itself in many different ways, such as warping space around a person to keep them locked in one area for a certain period of time. Nina: Most users of chaos control can even use their Chaos Energy to teleport around anywhere they want, with seemingly no defining limit. Though this only works with in a short radius around them, making it perfect in a fighting session when they are fighting someone who is rather annoying to fight. Gogeta: He can enter a Chaos Boost mode where he temporarily increases his power over a short period of time. With this he can use more of the better Chaos based attacks such as the Chaos Lance, which is an empowered Chaos Spear. The Chaos Spear is just simply bolts of energy. Nina: However he also has the power of the Chaos Blast, which is kind of like Vegeta's Final Atonement, just red, and more angsty. However unlike that attack he can say fuck it and make it a giant red beam of death, I really do feel bad for the people that happen to get into the crossfire of this attack, jesus christ. Wario Battle Analysis Waft wins.gif|If Wario wins Shadew wins.gif|If Shadow wins Category:Blog posts